The present invention relates to fairings for motorcycles and the like, and, more particularly, to a fairing that can be adjusted as to its orientation, while the vehicle is being operated.
Fairings are used on the front of open vehicles such as motorcycles and motor scooters to control air flow over the vehicle and driver. When the fairing is in a low position, air flow lines are straighter and more horizontal than when the fairing is in a high position. As cross winds, head winds and temperatures change, the driver may wish to change the height of the fairing to control the air flow about the motorcycle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel fairing which can be easily and conveniently adjusted by the driver during operation of the vehicle to control the air flow about the vehicle and driver.
It is also an object to provide such a fairing which can be adjusted rapidly and with a single hand.
Another object is to provide such a fairing which may be fabricated readily from relatively few parts.
A further object is to provide such a fairing which has a configuration that is consistent with the overall aerodynamic design of the vehicle.
A still further object is to provide a motorcycle assembled with such a fairing.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in an adjustable fairing for a motorcycle which comprises a fairing body, mounting means for mounting the fairing body on the vehicle, and manually rotatable adjustment means for easily adjusting the position of the fairing body while the motorcycle is in operation.
Desirably, the manually operated rotation means comprises a rotatable knob, and the mounting means includes pivot means to move the fairing body between an upper operating position and a lower operating position and positions in between. Preferably, the manually operated rotation means fixes the fairing body in a desired adjusted position. The fairing body has a generally arcuate cross section vertically and horizontally, and desirably has an upper edge which curves forwardly. Another preferred form of the invention is an adjustable fairing for a motorcycle having a frame, a driver""s seat thereon and a handlebar. The fairing comprises a fairing body, mounting means pivotably mounting the fairing body on the frame forwardly of the handlebar, and manually rotatable adjustment means operative on the mounting means to pivot the fairing body to adjust the angle of the fairing body relative to the frame while the motorcycle is in operation.